Die Puppe 2 (La muñeca 2)
by lobunaluna
Summary: (AU) Ha pasado casi un año, desde la trágica noche en la casa de Camus... Esa noche en la que ocho amigos conocieron el terror en persona. La muñeca ha vuelto y quiere a su novio de regreso... Pero esta estropeada, tiene que recomponerse, de la misma forma que lo hizo la anterior vez... ¿Que harán los chicos para escapar de ella? Si están en un psiquiátrico...
1. Búsqueda nocturna

_Búsqueda nocturna._

_Psiquiátrico_

El chico estaba en la habitación del hospital psiquiátrico… Desde aquella noche, el chico no emitía palabra alguna. El enfermero entro y miro al muchacho que se encontraba catatónico. Cada tanto el chico temblaba, pero casi siempre estaba en ese estado… Con la mirada perdida en la nada…

-Esos ojos… ella quería mis ojos…-murmuro el chico. El enfermero, que estaba a punto de suministrarle el medicamento vía intravenosa.-… que no eran los ojos que él quería…

-Muchacho… ¿de qué hablas?-el enfermero toco un botón.- ¿Quién quería tus ojos?

-NO DEJEN QUE SE ME ACERQUE…-Shura comenzó a padecer un ataque de histeria, luego de mirar hacia un costado... Hacia la ventana. El enfermero agarro al chico.-NO DEJEN QUE ME SAQUE MIS OJOS…

-Muchacho calma…-el enfermero le agarro con fuerza. Al poco tiempo llegaron varios más y sedaron a Shura.

* * *

-¿Que le agarro?-pregunto el médico… Shura llevaba callado casi un año. Hacía casi un año… que los seis estaban internados en el hospital psiquiátrico…-Entro en estado de histeria…

-Dijo algo de que no dejemos que le saque los ojos…-informo el enfermero, que veía al chico dormir bajo el efecto del sedante.

_Pasillo._

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto otro enfermero. Era nuevo, por lo tanto no conocia la historia que habia detras de Shura...- estaba aterrado…

-A uno de sus amigos, le quitaron los ojos…-informo un segundo enfermero, que si sabia lo que habia pasado Shura.- este chico… estaba en **_esa_** casa…

-¿Estaba en la casa de la muñeca diabólica?-el enfermero hizo la señal de la cruz.

- La muñeca no esta poseída… alguno se habrá vuelto loco y mato a esos dos chicos…-miro a los tres enfermeros.- No está poseída la muñeca… no sean crédulos…

-Pero dijeron que la muñeca desapareció…-informo el enfermero- ¿y si el chico decía la verdad?

-¿Cual? ¿Él que termino con los agudos?

-¿Esta en este hospital?-pregunto el primer enfermero.

-Los seis están en este hospital, pero en distintos pabellones.-informo el médico con cara de fastidio- Los que terminaron peor… están con los agudos…

-Yo terminaría igual-informo un tercero- mira que ver el cadáver de tus dos amigos, una muñeca de porcelana vestida de novia y que para rematarla tenga un cartel de "si te casas con migo"… Yo quedaría igual o peor…

-No digan estupideces-el médico se alejo.- tengo que llenar el reporte del chico… Que entre en estado de histeria y hable… tiene que ser reportado.

_Habitación 424, Cuarto piso, pabellón C, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

-Niño calma… sédalo… por dios…-Entre cuatro sujetaban a Camus… el chico había estado tranquilo, pero cuando el enfermero. Que le había ido a dar sus medicamentos nocturnos salía de la habitación. Le escucho decir "ALÉJALA DE MI" Cuando voltio Camus estaba en un rincón pegado a la pared gritando con desesperación y mirando a la ventana enrejada.

-ALÉJENLA DE MÍ… VINO POR MÍ…

-Camus… cálmate… nadie vino por ti…-Estaba el enfermero, Camus hablaba poco y nada. En sus momentos lucidos hablaba… Pero la gran mayoría del tiempo estaba callado, sentado en un rincón de su cuarto.-Pero… sédenlo de una vez…-gruño el enfermero. Camus no dejaba de revolverse en sus brazos. Le inyectaron el sedante y el joven se relajo.-Ya… calmado…-le dijo el hombre, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Camus comenzaba a ser presa del sueño-¿Quién vino por ti?

-ella… ella vino por mi…-susurro el joven, los enfermeros se miraron. El hombre agarro en brazos y acostó a Camus en su cama.

-Por las dudas, ponerle las correas… No vaya a ser que tenga un ataque como la primera vez…-informo el médico. Le pusieron las correas al chico, el enfermero miro preocupado a Camus y luego la ventana que tenía un diminuto enrejado. Este era, para evitar que los internos tiraran cosas… - ¿Viste algo?

-No, estaba saliendo… cuando grito.-informo el hombre mientras le ajustaba las correas de las muñecas.- no creo que intente lastimarse de nuevo…

-Por las dudas… -el médico miro al chico que estaba tratando- que este así hasta mañana…

_Pasillo._

-Doctor Fudo-el enfermero miro al hombre- Realmente estaba aterrado.-informo- le falto poco para hacerse encima… tenía que haber visto su cara…

-La veremos en la cámara de seguridad…-informo el hombre mientras veía como el hombre cerraba con llave la habitación de Camus.- ¿No viste nada?

-No…-el enfermero le miro- señor… le puedo hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cree… en lo que dijeron…?

-¿En lo poco que dijeron…?-el médico le miro- Uno de los gemelos: habla de ojos negros y de su hermano llamándole; el otro gemelo: esta mudo y sedado por las varias veces que intento lastimarse; el chico de Italia: habla de una cara cortada y sangrentada…

-¿Cree que vio cuando mataban al amigo? –pregunto el hombre.

-El chico balbucea siempre lo mismo-informo el médico, mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba Ángelo.- Después… esta el chico… que habla de la muñeca y el brazo de su amigo… Quien ah mostrado una mejoría al igual que uno de los gemelos… y el que está por completo mudo…-el hombre hizo memoria- Shura…

_Habitación 416, Cuarto piso, pabellón C, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

-Ángelo…-El chico se movió en la cama- Ángelo….-el joven abrió los ojos.

-¿Milo?-el chico miro desorientado todo.

-Ángelo…-El chico miro hacia donde provenía la voz. Se bajo veloz de la cama y se cayó de esta, quedando una de sus piernas agarradas a las sabanas. -Ángelo…

-¡AYUDA!

_Pasillo. _

El grito del chico… Alerto al médico y al enfermero, que corrieron a la habitación del chico. Cuando abrieron la puerta. Ángelo estaba en el suelo hecho una bolita… El médico se arrodillo a su lado, mientras el enfermero pedía ayuda por radio.

-Estaba ahí…-comenzó Ángelo-estaba ahí… vino por mi…

-¿Quién?

-ella… estaba ahí…-informo el chico.-estaba ahí…

-¿Quién estaba?-pregunto el médico, mientras limpiaba con alcohol el brazo del chico y le inyectaba el sedante.- Ángelo… calmado…

-Era la voz de Milo… estaba usando la voz de Milo…-comenzó el chico, mientras cerraba los ojos.-vino a buscarme… quiere matarme…

-Nadie… quiere matarte…-Ángelo término dormido, por causa de los sedantes. Entre medico y enfermero acostaron al chico en la cama y le taparon.- ya son dos… que alguien vaya a ver a los gemelos y al otro chico…-ordeno el médico.-ellos están en el pabellón D y E.

-Si… señor.-El enfermero salió… El médico miro la ventana, en los dos casos… Los dos jóvenes miraban aterrados la ventana. Salió de la habitación y el enfermero que se quedo con él, cerro con llave.

-Señor-el segundo enfermero le miro- ¿quiere que me quede haciendo guardia en el pasillo?

-Por favor…-pidió el médico mientras se alejaba- los dos en menos de media hora… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

_Habitación 356, Tercer piso, pabellón D, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

Saga, estaba completamente sedado. El chico no podía ser sacado de ese estado, por que entraba en histeria eh intentaba auto infligirse daño. El enfermero entro a la habitación para observar al chico, el joven seguía en el mismo estado. Dormido, los sedantes ejercían bien su trabajo. No estaba todo el día sedado… Pasaba 13 horas al día despierto, pero sujeto con correas a la cama y el resto del tiempo con los médicos o dormido.

-Pobre chico…-comento el enfermero, mientras le revisaba las correas…- te juntaste con tus amigos para pasar el rato, como todo hijo del vecino, y terminaste loco… -El hombre salió de la habitación.

En la ventana apareció, flotando, la muñeca… Por más que llamo al chico, este no despertó. Como apareció se fue… tenía que buscar a los otros chicos. Saga, no escucharía su llamado… No mientras estuviera sedado…

_Habitación 254, segundo piso, pabellón E, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

Kanon dormía acurrucado en su cama, se había hecho una bolita y dormía profundamente. Se encontraba en un pabellón "media seguridad" estaba mal, pero a diferencia de sus amigos y hermano demostraba cada tanto algo de su antigua cordura como Camus… Kanon ignoraba que en el piso de arriba, se encontraba otro de sus amigos.

Aldebarán, él también estaba en el mismo pabellón… Dado que ambos eran los que más chances tenían de "volver" a la cordura… Kanon abrió los ojos, escuchaba el ruido de algo que rayaba contra el vidrio. Se acomodo y siguió durmiendo, de nuevo el ruido… El joven miro a todos lados, no sabía de dónde podría venir el ruido.

-¡KANON AYUDAME!

-¿Saga?-el chico se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la ventana. No había nadie, hubiera jurado que el grito, de su gemelo, había provenido de ahí. Escucho como la puerta se abría y la enfermera entraba.

-Buenas noches Kanon…-le saludo la mujer con ternura.- hora de la medicina…-le informo mientras le daba dos pastillas blancas y un vasito de plástico con agua. Kanon se metió las dos pastillas en la boca y se tomo el agua.- que tal la noche…

-Puedo… ver a mi hermano…

-Sabes… que no…

-Pero… Lo acabo de escuchar…. Me estaba pidiendo ayuda…-informo el chico- ¿y si ella volvió?-la enfermera le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja

-No volvió nadie-informo la joven, mientras recibía el vasito de plástico.- No te preocupes, porque nadie va a volver… mejoraste mucho… desde que entraste aquí… No te atormentes… Nadie volvió…

-¿Puedes ir a ver a Saga?-pregunto el chico.

-No tengo jurisdicción en el pabellón D…-informo la mujer- ya duérmete Kanon… mañana tienes que ver al doctor Fudo.-el chico se volvió a colocar en su anterior posición- si veo a tu hermano… le diré que le mandas saludos-informo la mujer.

-Gracias Saori…

-De nada…-la chica salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.-Me da cosa no decirle, que su hermano esta sedado casi todo el día…-informo la joven mientras seguía su camino, llevando el carrito, acompañada de quien le ayudaba en la ronda.

_Habitación 308, tercer piso, pabellón E, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

Aldebarán dormía profundamente, ya habían pasado a darle el medicamento de las 3:30 am. Solo los medicamentos era lo que le ayudaban a dormir. Porque siempre soñaba con los gritos de terror de sus amigos… Le habían dado un supresor de sueños, dormía, pero no soñaba… Para él eso era un alivio. El estaba "consiente" cuando llego la policía...

Vio cuando sacaban a Camus en camilla del garaje… A los padres de estos presos de la mayor histeria… Cuando bajaban a Shura de la planta alta… Shura que había sufrido convulsiones mientras los paramédicos le atendían y tenía que ser internado de urgencia, Saga que estaba catatónico… Él todo el tiempo estuvo sentado en la sala… vio cuando pasaban las camillas llevándose a sus amigos… Cuando se lo llevaron a él, vio a los forenses… solo había una razón para que estuvieran ahí… Eran ocho los que estaban en esa casa… seis, contándolo a él, habían sido llevados en ambulancias… Solo había una razón para que estuvieran los forenses… Alguien había muerto…

El grito de terror de Milo y el grito de Aioria… que siempre rondaban en sus memorias… Era lo que le confirmaba sus sospechas.

* * *

Sumido en su profundo sueño, escucho a Aioria llamarle… Pero no se levanto, sabía que solo era el eco de un sueño… Nada más, por que Aioria había muerto esa noche…

La muñeca "miro" al joven que dormía, mientras seguía su búsqueda… Tenía que entrar e ir por su novio… Y tenía que recuperar la belleza que tanto había alagado este. Ellos le habían saco los bellos ojos verdes… necesitaba un par nuevo, su cabello estaba maltratado… necesitaba cambiarlo, su rostro se había dañado… necesitaba uno nuevo. La muñeca de porcelana vestida de blanco, como una novia, llevaba zapatitos a juego. Su piel clara y rosadas mejillas, de cuencas vacías a falta de ojos. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, el viento le había despeinado… Necesitaba estar lista, para ese chico tan lindo, que le había considerado linda… Necesitaba estar lista para su extraviado novio…

Ya no podía contar con la belleza de ese tal Milo, esos hombres habían dañado su rostro durante el viaje. Como tampoco podía contar con los bellos ojos verdes de ese tal Aioria… Por que se los habían quitado. Tenía que recuperar la belleza que había perdido durante ese año, para luego ir por su amado...

_Continuara._


	2. Estados

_Estados._

_Habitación 424, Cuarto piso, pabellón C, Hospital Psiquiátrico._

Camus abrió los ojos, quiso mover sus manos… Sintiendo un momento de pánico, miro aterrado donde estaba… Pero se relajo al reconocerlo estaba, seguro en la habitación del psiquiátrico, donde había sido internado. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego movió la cabeza y miro hacia la cámara de seguridad… Sabía que estaban los de seguridad mirándole, como pudo saludo con la mano… La cámara se movió, nunca había visto a quienes estaban a cargo de la seguridad… Pero, el sentirse vigilado por otros… El saber que no estaba solo y había adultos mirándole, le hacía sentir a salvo...

-Lo de ayer… fue un sueño. Lo de ayer, fue un sueño-comenzó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno… escucharte decir eso me alivia.-Camus abrió los ojos y se encontró con su Psiquiatra. Movió sus manos, para hacerle a entender la pregunta que sus labios se negaban a querer formular. -Precaución…-informo el hombre.- ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir…?-El chico no hablo.- está bien Camus… Nos veremos a la hora de tu cita… -informo el médico mientras salía, de la habitación. Miro al enfermero, una vez fuera del cuarto.- Denle la medicación, pero… todavía no le quiten las correas.-el enfermero asintió.

-¿Ira a ver al otro?-pregunto el enfermero, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la habitación de Camus. Miro por la pequeña ventanita de vidrio reforzado, Camus miraba al techo con aire ausente.

-Tengo que ver como esta Ángelo-informo el doctor Fudo- a fin de cuentas es mi paciente…-comenzó a caminar, con el enfermero a su par.- Camus hablo… se intenta reafirmar a sí mismo. Que lo que vio, o creyó ver, hoy a la madrugada… Fue un sueño.

-¿Y lo fue?-El enfermero le miro.- por que estaba lucido… Cuando vine a darle la medicación, estaba lucido… Me pregunto por mi familia y todo…

-¿Que quieres decir?-el médico le miro fijamente- Que realmente vio a la muñeca que, segun él, "asesino" a los amigos. Eso estas tratando de decir… Sho.

-No, no quiero decir que realmente vio a la muñeca…-informo el hombre.- solo quiero decir… que el episodio fue sorpresivo…

-Cuando se trata de la psiquis… todo es sorpresivo-informo el doctor- la mente puede engañarnos con facilidad.

_Habitación 416, Cuarto piso, pabellón C._

Ángelo estaba durmiendo, luego de ser inyectado (despues de la visita de la muñeca) el chico había caído en un profundo sueño. Fudo y Sho entraron a la habitación, miraron al joven. Tenía una expresión tan serena en el rostro. A una indicación del médico, salieron de la habitación. Ángelo, nunca antes, luego del episodio... había dormido de esa forma. Por lo tanto el psiquiatra decidió dejarle dormir. Una vez que dormía tranquilo, había que dejarlo.

-Avisa que le suspendan las citas médicas de hoy… Si se despierta que vaya, pero mientras duerma…-miro al enfermero- que lo dejen dormir.

-¿Qué hago con Camus?

-En una hora, le tienes que dar la medicación-informo mientras revisaba la carpeta de Camus- quítale las "amarras" a esa hora…-el enfermero asintió- y esta vez, cierra su puerta con llave… Me entere que se la dejaste abierta la otra vez…

-Camus tuvo cuatro días lucidos consecutivos… Jamás supuse que se pondría histérico…-el enfermero le miro- por que le deje la puerta sin llave.

-Camus tiene delirio persecutorio, entre otras cosas, no puedes dejarlo "indefenso"-el enfermero asintió, mientras el médico se alejaba.

_Habitación 356, Tercer piso, pabellón D._

-¿Para qué es esa…? -pregunto la enfermera, nueva, a su compañero. Dedico una mirada cargada de pena al chico de cabellera azul. Estaba dormido, claro, ese estado era causado por los sedantes.

-Esta es para despertarle.-informo el hombre- Saga… pasa gran parte del día sedado.-informo el enfermero. Ya se había encariñado, en cierta forma, con el chico- Durante la noche le refuerzan la dosis y lo duermen… durante el día solo esta "dopado"…

-Sedado, solamente para que esté tranquilo…-la chica miro el rostro del chico- la semana pasado lo vi en el pabellón E… ¿Qué le paso?

-No, al que viste en ese pabellón… Es su gemelo, Kanon-informo el enfermero, mientras terminaba de inyectar al chico.- Kanon solo tiene: delirio persecutorio, alucinaciones y TEPT (Trastorno por estrés post traumático)-La enfermera le miro.- estuvo presente cuando mataron a los amigos.

-¿Mataron a sus amigos? ¿Quién les mato?

-Pregúntale a cualquiera del pabellón C, D o E… Te dirán que les paso a estos gemelos.-informo el enfermero.

-¿Y el que tiene?-pregunto mientras acomodaba la silla de ruedas- ¿por qué cada 15 días le hacen estudios?

-Eres más preguntona que una chiquilla…-informo el hombre- delirio persecutorio agudo, alucinaciones, TEPT, paranoia, intento de auto flageló… Lo sedaron al tercer intento de lastimarse…-informo el enfermero- esta así, desde hace cinco meses…

-Pobre chico…-informo la chica, Saga fue dando señales de comenzar a despertar-buenos días dormilón…

-No te responderá… no habla.-informo el enfermero, mientras le quitaba las correas al gemelo.-haber campeón…-manejar el cuerpo de Saga, ya le era sumamente fácil… Tenía varios meses de practica-te vamos a pasar a la silla, que tienes turno con el neurólogo…-paso al chico a la silla de ruedas… Saga no dio señales de interesarse en lo más mínimo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aun seguía muy sedado.

-Menos mal que no hablara, porque no me habla…

-Le puedes hablar… solo no esperes respuesta…-informo el enfermero mientras, salía con el chico, hacia el pasillo.

_Habitación 309, tercer piso, pabellón D._

-Buenos días Shura…-El enfermero entro y miro al chico, este tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero no daba señales de nada, ni siquiera de escucharle.- me entere que hablaste anoche.-informo el enfermero. Abrió la ventana para que corriera el aire.… Esto era posible, gracias a una traba especial que solo podían abrir los enfermeros.- es una mejoría…-el enfermero le miro atentamente.- que pena que no te escuche hablar… En un rato te vengo a buscar, tienes cita con el doctor Izo...-el hombre salió de la habitación dejando solo al chico.

* * *

-Era ella…-apenas movió los labios.-tengo que buscar a los chicos… era ella…-Shura cerró los ojos, su voz luego de tanto tiempo volvía a tener su voz. Esa voz que se había ido, cuando esa muñeca había aparecido.

_Habitación 254, segundo piso, pabellón E._

-Kanon… Arriba dormilón- la enfermera entro, trayéndole el desayuno al chico.- Vamos…

-Quiero dormir un rato más…-informo el chico, mientras seguía de remolón en la cama.

-Hoy el doctor Fudo, va a decidir si te pasa a la planta baja…-El chico le miro algo dormido todavía- mínima seguridad…-la joven le sonrió, eso pareció terminar de despertar al chico.

-¿Podre recibir visitas?-Kanon, deseaba poder ver a sus padres de nuevo…- Podre ver a mis padres…

-Correcto-la enfermera le miro- pero todo depende de lo que diga el doctor.-le recordó, Kanon se mordió el labio, antes de comenzar a comer una de las dos tostadas, que le servían en el desayuno. -Kanon…-el chico le miro.- ¿Qué paso esa noche?-al chico le comenzó a temblar la mano y el te comenzó a sacudirse en la taza de plástico.-Calma…-la chica le tomo las manos a Kanon…-tranquilo… no es necesario que te alteres… termina el desayuno.- El chico obedeció.

_Despacho del Doctor Fudo._

-Doctor…-la enfermera entro cuando se le indico.- yale pregunte a Kanon…

-¿Cómo reacciono?-pregunto el joven, mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Se asusto, pero logro controlar sus miedos…

-Saori-la chica miro fijamente al doctor- Kanon, es el más listo de los seis… Sé que no se cree lo que me ah dicho… Tiene una gran fortaleza mental, por eso aparenta que nada pasa…-Miro a la chica- ten cuidado, porque le tuvimos que cambiar seis veces a los enfermeros… Porque en todos los casos, lograba manipularlos y en dos de esos casos… Logro que le dejaran ver a su hermano…

-No sabía…

-Pues ahora lo sabes-el médico le miro- Kanon solo esta aparentando, realmente… No estoy seguro de pasarlo al primer piso… Creo que se lo postergare, hasta estar seguro, que realmente puedo pasarlo allí.-la joven asintió- tráelo a las 12… como siempre.-la enfermera se retiro- que hare con vos, Kanon… Si no colaboras en el tratamiento-el joven se masajeo las sienes.- por qué tenias que ser endemoniadamente listo… Quieres que te pase a mínima seguridad, para poder ir a ver a tu gemelo… es eso lo que tramas…

_Habitación 308, tercer piso, pabellón E._

Aldebarán se dio vuelta en su cama, ya estaba despierto. Miro por encima del hombro la carama de seguridad y luego miro la ventana… Extrañaba poder salir al patio… Sentir la brisa de viento en su cara, escuchar los pájaros… Había tantas cosas que extrañaba, pero lo que más extrañaba eran a sus amigos… Amigos que no sabía que había pasado con ellos, no podía hablar con sus padres y los enfermeros no le respondían cuando preguntaba…

-Chicos… ¿Están vivos…? ¿Qué fue de ustedes?

_Despacho de Degel. Hospital psiquiátrico._

Degel estaba leyendo una carpeta, era una copia de la historia clínica de Camus, quería saber que tal estaba su hijo. Como vice director del hospital psiquiátrico tenia esos privilegios... Aunque el director, le había prohibido hacerse cargo del caso de Camus y de los otros cinco.

-Sigues igual…-comento mientras cerraba la carpeta y miraba la foto de Camus y su hijo menor.- están igual chicos…-miro las otras cinco carpetas. En la carpeta de Kanon, había descubierto que el chico estaba **fingiendo la mejoría. **Soltó un suspiro, Kanon era el único "cuerdo". El chico, estaba principalmente internando por el TEPT y el delirio persecutorio. Aunque aun no lograban hacer que el chico dijera que había pasado esa noche… Cuando le preguntaban el chico bloqueaba ese recuerdo, se largaba a llorar o entraba en una crisis histérica.-Adelante-ordeno cuando tocaron la puerta- ¿Sucede algo Fudo?

-Quería hablar del tema: Kanon.

-Por lo que tú me has pasado… y las evaluaciones que eh contemplado en las grabaciones-Degel le miro- el chico está desarrollando una defensa psíquica al recuerdo…

-Su mente se está auto protegiendo…-concluyo Fudo, mientras tomaba asiento. Degel asintió.- Como era ese chico, antes de esa noche…

-Kanon…-Degel se saco los lentes y los limpio- brillante, al igual que su gemelo… Un chico muy listo, un joven que sabia aprovechar las situaciones que se le presentaban, un buen muchacho… Me canse de llegar de trabajar y encontrarle riendo con mi hijo y los otros en la sala….

-¿Alguna sugerencia para abordar el asunto hoy?

-¿Qué asunto?-pregunto Degel.

-Le informare a Kanon que no lo pasare al primer piso…-informo Fudo, Degel le miro fijamente.

-¿Sabia?

-Le comente la posibilidad de pasarle al primer piso. -Degel negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-Kanon aprovecho eso para fingir la mejoría…-El vice director del hospital psiquiátrico le miro- trae a Kanon… quiero hablar "extraoficialmente" con él.-el médico asintió y se retiro.-Que paso esa noche…-Tomo una pluma y comenzó a firmar un par de formas y demás papeles.- dios… que paso esa noche… me fui y deje a dos adolescentes sanos y cuerdos… Volví: encontré a dos muertos y seis traumados…

Cerró los ojos y recordó a Milo y Aioria… Dos chicos que conocía desde que eran unos niños de preescolar… ¿Quién pudo haberles matado de una forma tan cruel? Según la autopsia, Milo fue el último en morir… Había muerto una hora antes de que él llegara. Eso aumentaba su tormento… Si no hubiera salido esa noche… Si no hubiera llegado una hora después del amanecer… Ahora esos chicos posiblemente estarían vivos…

* * *

Milo no hubiera muerto desangrado, Aioria no hubiera muerto de la misma forma… Como tampoco le hubieran sido arrancados los ojos. El solo pensar que posiblemente, se hubiera salvado uno de los chicos. Se hubiera salvado Milo… El corazón del chico seguía latiendo, siguió latiendo por cuatro horas más, luego de que su rostro hubiera sido surcado por lo que sea con que le cortaron… Jamás se encontraron las armas homicidas… Jamás encontrarían la verdad de lo que paso, si los chicos seguían en ese estado.

_Pasillo, tercer piso, pabellón D._

Saga volvía de su visita al Neurólogo, cuando pasaron delante de una habitación. Su enfermero se detuvo, para hablar con el que atendía, a la persona ahí hospedada. Realizo un movimiento con su cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos verde oscuro. Esos ojos, solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Reforzó el apoyo de sus manos en los apoya brazos de la silla y se levanto…

-¿Saga?-"su" enfermero le miro sorprendido-Saga… ven aquí…-le agarro del brazo, pero el chico sedado, se lo quito de un tirón y se acerco a la cama donde reposaba el otro joven.

-Shura…-Sus ojos vacios por el efecto de las drogas se encontraron con los perdidos de su amigo, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Shura. Este movió su mano y tomo la de Saga.- apareciste… creí que habías muerto…-los enfermeros miraron atentamente al par de jóvenes. No por nada estaban en el pabellón D… Ninguno hablaba, ninguno daba señal de algo de lucidez. Ambos estaban calificados como: _**agudos sin posibilidad de recuperación**_. Uno de los enfermeros, el que se encargaba de Shura, quiso entrar. Pero su par le negó con la cabeza y le indico que esperara.

-¿Qué paso esa noche?-pregunto el chico en un susurro…- ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto en un susurro que casi ni era audible.

-Desapareciste…-Saga tenia la mirada ausente… Pero los enfermeros entendieron inmediatamente algo… SAGA ESTABA LUCIDO.- luego desapareció Milo…-el chico seguía con una expresión ausente- Ángelo, Camus, Aioria… y después no se qué paso…-comento el joven en el mismo tono.

-Saga…-su enfermero se acerco y le tomo con cuidado…-tienes que volver a tu habitación… vamos…-le comenzó a guiar de nuevo hacia la silla.

-Ayer la vi…-informo Shura, en un susurro. Saga se detuvo, mientras su rostro se poblaba por el pánico- estaba afuera de mi ventana…

-Vamos Saga…-el enfermero se lo llevo.

* * *

-Por fin hablas…-dijo el enfermero que se encargaba de Shura.- me alegro…-el chico le miro confundido.- me llamo Shun-informo el joven.-soy el enfermero de guardia diurna.-el chico le sonrió.-me veras seguido, porque tengo asignado tu cuidado.

-Hola…-dijo Shura, antes de darle la espalda a Shun.

-Te dejare descansar…-el chico salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. No hacía mucho que se había recibido de enfermero… El había entrado a trabajar y Shura ya estaba internado… Llevaba cuatro meses, internado le dio pena el chico. El chico siempre estaba postrado en la cama, sin dar señales de nada. Ahora un poco más corría, para avisar al médico a cargo de Shura. Tenía que informarle que el chico estaba hablando… había hablado y su amigo había dicho que había sido el primero… Pero ¿Él primero en desaparecer? Que había pasado exactamente esa noche.

_Habitación 356, Tercer piso, pabellón D._

-Bueno Saga…-el hombre hizo que Saga se levantara de la silla.-Hora de meterse en la cama…-informo mientras hacía que Saga se acueste en la cama de hospital.

-No me ates…-pidió el chico, el enfermero le miro. Era la segunda vez en el día que Saga hablaba. Le había escuchado gritar como… loco, pero jamás hablar. El chico le dedico una mirada adormilada.-no quiero que me aten… No hare nada, lo juro… Solo quiero dormir…-el chico se acostó de lado y cerró los ojos.-solo quiero dormir…

-Espera que lo consulto…-informo el enfermero mientras salía de la habitación, sin ponerle las correas de seguridad a Saga. Algo le decía que el chico decía la verdad. No haría nada.

_Continuara._


	3. Versiones

_Versiones._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el enfermero, quien se había identificado como Shun, entro con un hombre de bata blanca. Shura apenas les miro, solo había mirado por encima de su hombro a sus visitas.

-Buenas tardes Shura.-saludo el hombre de bata blanca- soy tu doctor, me llamo Izo-se presentó el hombre.-Puedes mirarme un momento.-El chico se sentó en la cama-Mira la luz…-el joven hizo lo que este le pidió.-Tus reflejos visuales están bien…-informo el hombre.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-al oír las preguntas, el medico levanto la vista de la planilla que completaba. El hombre miro a Shura y luego al enfermero.

-Shura…-el médico guardo el bolígrafo en uno de sus bolsillos.- cual es la última fecha que recuerdas- el chico le dijo, él día anterior a la noche del doble homicidio- recuerdas que estabas haciendo ese día…

-¿Qué me paso?

-Necesito que me respondas a esa pregunta, si quieres que te responda la tuya.-el doctor cerro los ojos- puedes respondérmela.

-Me junte con unos amigos, a mirar películas y a pasar la noche…-informo el joven. El medico anoto algo en su planilla.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?-miro la ventana con rejas- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Estas en el hospital San Rafael.-informo el medico

-¿¡EL PSIQUIATRICO!?-La realidad le cayó a Shura igual que un balde de agua helada. Ahora que su mente se había despejado de la bruma producida por los sedantes. No era capaz de creer lo que sucedía…-pero… ¿porque estoy aquí?

-Sí, hace casi un año que estas aquí-informo el médico, con suma calma. Y hace un año que no daba ni un centavo a favor de la posibilidad de que Shura "volviera" de la locura.-Necesito que te calmes y nos sigas… tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas y unas pruebas…

-Puedo hablar con mis padres…-pregunto el chico, quien se hallaba por completo pálido.

-eso lo decidiremos… una vez hayas hecho las pruebas.-informo el medico.-por favor… sígueme.-Shura siguió al médico, escoltado por Shun. El enfermero le sonreía dándole aliento…-según mi compañero que hace la guardia nocturna, tuviste un episodio de histeria hoy a la madrugada.-el médico le miro- y que ahora estés lo más normal… disculpa por lo que estoy por decir…-miro fijamente a Shura- pero… realmente es una locura… Te haremos unos encefalogramas y otros estudios…-informo el hombre.

-¿Qué hacía Saga aquí?-pregunto el chico.- o lo soñé…

-No lo soñaste, Saga también es mi paciente. Ya te explicare, todo lo que paso en este año, cuando tenga los estudios en la mano.

-Está bien…-informo el chico, otra opción no tenía.

_Despacho de Degel. Hospital psiquiátrico._

Degel escucho que golpeaban la puerta, eh índico de que se podía pasar. Kanon se sorprendió al ver al padre de su amigo y se mordió el labio cuando este les ordeno a los enfermeros retirarse.

-Kanon…-el hombre se quitó los lentes- ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido la misma charla?

-¿De qué charla habla?-pregunto el chico, mientras se subia las piernas a la silla. Degul le miro, Kanon sabía muy bien de que hablaba.-no estoy fingiendo…

-Si no finges…-el hombre cruzo sus manos y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio- dime… como era… la persona que les hizo eso a los chicos… quien aterro tanto a seis chicos, para dejarles en este estado.-pregunto el mayor. Aprecio como el rostro de Kanon se ponía pálido, la única señal de que no era capaz de inventar ninguna tetra para desmentirle.-Kanon… esta vez, haremos algo nuevo-el chico le miro.-Olvídate de que soy psiquiatra, que soy el vicedirector de este centro y que estas internado aquí… Y dime, que es lo que paso… Lo que tú crees que paso.

-Yo no creo-el chico le miro- no sé qué creer…-informo, se notaba en su voz que estaba asustado. Degel se levantó del asiento y se arrodillo junto a Kanon.-ustedes me dicen una cosa… mi mente otra…

-¿qué te dice tu mente…?

-que fue esa muñeca…-informo el chico.-la que Camus encontró en el sótano…-Kanon cerró los ojos, Degel le veía temblar.-ella hizo desaparecer a los chicos, ella mato a Milo y Aioria…-Degel abrazo al chico, quien comenzó a llorar en sus brazos-por favor Degel… créame… no fue un hombre ni nadie de carne y hueso… fue esa muñeca vestida de novia…

-Kanon…-el hombre tomo el rostro del aterrado chico de 19 años en sus manos- no puedo creerte si no me cuentas toda la verdad… lo que tú crees que es verdad.

-¿No le dirá a nadie? Yo no quiero estar aquí…

-No le diré a nadie… no te preocupes, puedes decírmelo.-informo el hombre mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello azul del joven.

Ninguno de los dos, noto a la muñeca. Que estaba sentada, en la rama de un árbol cercano a las ventanas. Muñeca que miraba atentamente a Kanon, las cuencas sin ojos miraban fijamente al chico… Estudiándole, eligiéndole… evaluándole… Podría tomar muchas cosas de ese chico… Pero solo necesitaba una cosa de él… Pero: ¿Qué podía tomar de ese chico? ¿Tendría que ser algo similar a lo que tomo de los otros dos…? ¿O podía tomar algo nuevo?

_Varias horas después, despacho de Fudo._

_-Kanon, puedes hablar…Aquí solo estamos nosotros dos._-decía la voz de Degel en la pequeña grabadora.-_cuéntame que paso desde el comienzo…_

_-Camus, me mandó un mensaje. Quería que nos juntáramos a comer piza, mirar películas y nos quedáramos a dormir…_-Kanon hizo una pausa.-_estábamos mirando una película llamada Die puppe…_ _Cuando Aioria llego haciendo un comentario, ahora no recuerdo cual, pero era sobre la muñeca. Milo y Camus se miraron… parecían nerviosos… Fuimos a la cocina y la muñeca no estaba donde dijo Aioria._

_-¿Dónde estaba la muñeca?_

_-Aldebarán la encontró en el baño, me acuerdo que hice un comentario… Sobre que la muñeca estaba poseída… o algo por el estilo… Solo bromeaba.-se escuchó un quiebre en la voz de Kanon_.- _nunca creí que realmente lo estuviera y que mataría a Milo y Aioria…-_el audio dejo escuchar como Degel calmaba el llanto del joven. Cuando se calmó prosiguió.- _Aioria decía que esa muñeca daba miedo… que los ojos eran horrendos… _-se volvió hacer una pausa_.- Luego de lo del baño, Camus puso la muñeca en la caja y la cerro con cinta. O eso dijo… cuando íbamos a la cocina mirábamos la caja…_

_-¿Qué paso luego? ¿Sabes cómo es que Ángelo se lastimo el talón?_-Kanon asintió ante esa pregunta, aunque como la grabación era solo audio. Ese gesto no quedo grabado- _¿Qué paso?_

_-Estábamos jugando a las cartas, Ángelo fue a buscar papa fritas y Shura subió al primer piso para hablar por celular. Estábamos hablando cuando Ángelo grito de dolor, y todos menos Shura,_ _fuimos a la cocina. Ahí fue la última vez que vimos a Shura… luego de que subió al primer piso… No le vimos más… Solo encontramos su celular…_

_-El celular de Shura estaba en el bolsillo de Camus… ¿Por qué?_

_-Cuando notamos que Shura no estaba, subimos…-_Kanon volvió a dar muestras de incomodidad, que no quedaron registradas en la grabación…-_Subimos Aioria, Milo, Aldebarán y yo… Aioria bajo para ver cómo estaba Ángelo… Alde… fue revisar su cuarto, yo revise el de Camus… y Milo el de Hyoga…-_a cada palabra, Kanon se notaba mucho más nervioso.

_-Kanon… ¿qué pasa?_

_-Milo entro al cuarto de Hyoga, yo lo vi entrar, pero no salir… Con los chicos le escuchamos gritar de terror…Quisimos abrir la puerta, pero no pudimos… la puerta se abrió sola…_

_-¿Y Milo?_

_-Ya no estaba, Camus entro y piso el celular de Shura… luego se lo guardo en el bolsillo.-el chico se relamió los labios, nervioso._

_-¿quieres un poco de agua?_

_-Si_…-se produjo un silencio, durante el cual Kanon bebía el agua.

_-Que paso, luego de que Camus tomara el celular de Shura…_

_-Me di cuenta que faltaba Ángelo…_-informo el chico-_bajamos a la sala y ya no estaba… Aioria quiso abrir la puerta de la entrada, pero las llaves no estaban donde Camus dijo… Por lo cual las fue a buscar, el solo a la cocina._

_-¿Y ustedes que hicieron?-_Pregunto tranquilo Degel.

_-Nos quedamos junto a la escalera…-_informo el chico- _pasaron unos minutos y luego escuchamos a Camus gritar…creo que desde la cocina… Parecía aterrado igual que Milo…_

-_Me dijeron que llamaron al 911… ¿Quién lo hizo?_

_-Yo… pero la llamada se cortó_.-informo el chico.- _luego fuimos… Aioria, Saga, Aldebarán y yo a su estudio… Saga dijo que escucho a Ángelo llorar en el sótano… Pero jamás bajamos…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque en su estudio… encontramos el rosario de Ángelo_-informo el chico, ahora si comenzaba a sonar muy aterrado.- _Aioria dijo que vio a la muñeca parada en la puerta de su estudio…-_informo el chico, su voz delataba todos sus miedos_.- cuando miramos no vimos nada, pero yo tome el atizador de la chimenea y comenzamos a salir del estudio…_

_-Kanon… tranquilízate, ahora estas a salvo…_

-_los gritos de Aioria…_-se escuchó al chico llorar- _cuando estaba por salir, la puerta se cerró sola y quedo solo en el estudio… Le escuchamos gritar de terror… quisimos tirar la puerta… lo intentamos, juro que lo intentamos… Pero Aioria dejo de gritar y la puerta se abrió sola…_-se escuchaba el llanto del chico-_luego sonó el teléfono o eso creo…Saga corrió a buscarlo, juraría que había dejado el teléfono en la cocina… Apareció en la sala… Saga volvió aterrado de ella, dijo que la muñeca estaba en uno de los sillones con el teléfono en mano_-se escuchaba el llanto aterrado del chico. Degel paro la grabación.

-Hasta ahí me conto, no quiso hablar más… sus nervios no lo toleraron…-informo el psiquiatra. Fudo miro la grabadora.

-Eso es lo que paso, según Kanon…

-Eso confirma lo poco que dijeron los demás…-Izo miro a sus pares- y confirma lo que me dijo Shura…

-¿Shura?-los dos hombres le miraron sorprendidos.

-Hoy… Hablo-informó, mientras les tendía una carpeta- le hice unos estudios… dieron bien…

-¿Cómo?-empezó Fudo-

-No lo sé, pero Shura… Lo último que recuerda es que estaba hablando con su padre…

-Su padre dijo que Shura le llamo y que le dijo que luego le llamaba.-informo Degel- entre el lapsus de tiempo que Shura colgó y los chicos subieron a buscarle…

-Paso lo que tiene que ver con Shura…-sentencio Izo.- y supongo que Kanon, no habla de un espacio de tiempo muy grande…

-Serán menos de cinco minutos….-comento Degel.-tal vez diez, exagerando…

-En menos de diez minutos… dos chicos "desaparecen"…-comenzó Fudo.-tenemos que lograr que los demás cuenten sus versiones…

-Si me dejaran hablar con Camus…-Degel les miro- tal vez lograría obtener su versión… que me diga cómo es que sus amigos terminaron muertos…

-El director se entera...-Fudo le miro- y te mata... No le gusta que se le desobedezca...

-Kanon, esta sedado supongo...

-Si-informo Izo- también me informaron que algo paso con Saga...-les miro- También hablo, Shura y Saga hablaron... y parecen estar "lucidos"...

-Estara lucido, pero el director ordeno a sedarlo hasta la medula-Degel le miró fijamente.-hasta que se desintoxique... pasaran un par de dias.

-Pues... cuando lo haga, escuchare su versión...-informo el doctor de Saga, Shura y Aldebaran.-Fudo... los otros...

-Kanon, ya saben... Camus sigue igual... y Ángelo, el otro día tuvo una hora de lucidez completa...

-Un avance...-comento Degel-nunca esta tanto tiempo en ese estado...-miro fijamente a Izo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Hablando extra oficialmente…-miro a los otros dos- ¿Sabes de donde salió la muñeca?

-No, era la primera vez que la veía…-Informo Degel, que se volvía a quitar los lentes.-Hyoga me dijo que encontraron la caja en el sótano, que el perro le estaba gruñendo y Camus la abrió porque pensó que había algún animal atrapado dentro…

-Según él… ¿Cómo estaba la muñeca?-pregunto Fudo.

-Tenía la cara rota…-informo Degel- fue lo único que me dijo, pero yo vi una muñeca con la cara sana… ¿Acaso crees en la versión de los chicos Fudo…?

-Mira-Fudo le miro- no sé qué creer… Ayer…. En menos de media hora, Ángelo y Camus cayeron presas de ataque de histeria, los dos hablaron de la muñeca… Y según el reporte nocturno de Shura… También tuvo un ataque similar… 15 minutos antes que Camus…

-¿Quieres que averigüe de donde salió la muñeca?-Degel evito sonar burlón, dado que su hijo mayor… Quien durante años había sido su mayor orgullo… Estaba implicado en el asunto.

-Podría ser útil, para confirmarle a los chicos…-Izo le miro- Que solo era una muñeca

-Podría preguntarle a mi padre… La casa, era de mi abuelo…

-¿Dónde está ahora?-pregunto Izo

-En Francia.

-¿Podría saber algo de la muñeca?

-Supongo-Degel les miro- pero saquen de sus cabezas, la idea de que una muñeca es la responsable de esas muertes.-el hombre salió del despacho.

* * *

-Izo…-Fudo miro a su amigo.- ¿Qué tanto crees en esa cosa?

-Pues… En el pueblo del que vengo, se solía hablar de que la municipalidad estaba embrujada…

-¿Perdón? ¿Embrujada? -Fudo embozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿Municipalidad?

-Alcaldía…-corrigió.- Es el edificio más antiguo de todos… Hay partes que antiguamente pertenecían al ejército y tenían celdas…

-Y supongo… que en ese lugar se ejecutaba y torturaba personas…-Fudo le dedico una mirada escéptica.

-Si… Por eso corría el rumor que de noche se escuchaban lamentos…-comento el médico, con las mejillas algo rojas.-No es que crea en eso… pero…

-En este mundo todo es posible-informo el otro psiquiatra.- aunque me cuesta creer, lo que dicen esos chicos…

-¿Ah quien no le costaría creerlo?-los médicos comenzaron a salir del despacho, Izo miro un momento sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos, los cerros, se los refregó un poco y volvió a mirar…

-¿Izo?

-Estoy bien…-informo el chico.-solo me pareció ver algo, vamos…- ¿Estaba esa muñeca en la rama del arbol o lo alucine? Me estoy sugestionando solo, tengo que dejar de pensar en este asunto…

_Continuara._


	4. Un recuerdo y una confirmación

_Un recuerdo y una confirmación._

Habían pasados dos días desde que Saga, había vuelto del mundo de las neblinas emocionales. Ahora estaba "lucido", mantenía charlas con los enfermeros a cargo de él y se mostraba con muchas intensiones de ver a su gemelo. Ahora estaba en una habitación donde solo había una mesa y un par de sillas. No era tonto sabía muy bien que le observaban por el espejo. Izo entro al poco tiempo y se presentó cordialmente ante Saga.

-Bueno Saga…-El medico se sentó frente a él.- te escucho…

-¿Qué quiere que diga?-Saga le miro un tanto perdido, aunque sabía muy bien de que hablaba.

-¿Te harás el tonto como Kanon?-pregunto el joven en voz baja, Saga se mordió el labio.- de una forma o de otra, tendrás que pasar un tiempo aquí…-Saga soltó un bufido.

-Esa muñeca, es real y no sé si mato o no a mis amigos… Pero le aseguro que la vi… Sé que es real, pero no puedo decir que esta maldita…

-¿Te niegas a creer?-Izo hizo la anotaciones pertinentes.- ¿Qué paso?

-Nos juntamos en lo de Camus…

-Saga-Izo le miro- tengo entendido, que todo comenzó…-lo pensó un poco- A partir del momento en que Ángelo Di Santi se lastimo el talón… ¿Puedes contarme desde ahí?

-Ángelo se lastimo y ayude que volviera a la sala, para que Camus pudiera atenderla la herida

_-Esa cosa arde…-gruño Ángelo, mientras su amigo le practicaba primeros auxilios.- ¿quién fue, el tarado, que rego la cocina de cubiertos?_

_-No se…_

_-Camus…-La voz aterrada de Milo. Provoco que Saga, Aldebarán, Camus y Ángelo le miraran. -¿Sacaron la muñeca de la caja?-pregunto mientras le mostraba la caja vacía… Todos se miraron un tanto asustados. A Camus se le cayó el Iodo, de la mano, y comenzó a manchar la alfombra._

_-¿Y Shura?-pregunto al fin Kanon. Para romper el silencio… Todos buscaron al mencionado con la mirada- SHURA…-No obtuvo respuesta.-SHURA…_

-¿Que paso luego…? Tengo entendido- por lo dicho por Kanon, agrego para sus adentros- que fueron a buscar a Shura y Aioria bajo a la planta baja… Para ver como estaba Angelo.

-Escuchamos a Milo gritar….-el chico abrió los ojos y le observo fijamente- nunca escuche a nadie gritar de esa forma… Parecía muerto de miedo, subimos corriendo… Los chicos estaban en el cuarto de Hyoga, el hermano menor de Camus. Dijeron que Milo había entrado ahí, pero no había nadie…

-¿Que sucedió con Ángelo…?

-Lo dejamos solo en la planta baja-respondió en un susurro- cuando bajamos ya no estaba.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

_-¿Ángelo?-Saga le miró fijamente el lugar que antes ocupara su amigo.- ¿ANGELO?_

_-Voy a buscar ayuda…-Aioria se fue a la puerta y quiso abrirla- Camus… ¿La llave?_

_-Esta…-Camus se acercó al porta llaves, que estaba, junto a la puerta.-Ahí…-dijo en un susurro- las debí de haber dejado en la cocina… Esperen aquí…-el chico se fue a la cocina._

-Las llaves no estaban.-Saga negó con la cabeza.

-Juraría, que cuando Camus nos abrió a mí y a Kanon, colgó las llaves ahí…-susurro- lo podría jurar…

-¿Y si alguien tomo las llaves?

-No, porque cuando llegamos, los chicos ya habían comprado las pizas… Fuimos los últimos en entrar-Saga le miro- se lo juro, Camus colgó las llaves en el porta llaves…

-¿Qué paso luego?-Izo anoto lo que decía Saga, parecía muy seguro con el asunto de las llaves.

-Camus fue a buscar las llaves y le escuchamos gritar.-informo Saga- cuando fuimos a buscarle no estaba por ningún lado… Kanon quiso llamar por teléfono, pero no pudo comunicarse con nadie…

-Que más paso…

-Mi hermano quiso ir por su celular, pero le retuve… En eso escuchamos a alguien llorar…-informo el chico de 19 años- Aldebarán y Aioria fueron a ver quién era… Luego fuimos nosotros…-el joven tenía la mirada ligeramente ausente. Recordaba a Kanon hablando por teléfono y como la llamada se cortaba.

_-¿Hola? ¿Hola?-Kanon miro preocupado a su gemelo.- Se cortó…-Informo el chico. Saga estaba pálido.- Vamos por Aioria y Aldebarán. -Kanon fue por sus amigos… _

_Cuando Saga paso frente a la puerta del sótano. Escucho un lamento, vio como Kanon desaparecía detrás de la puerta del estudio._

_-Saga…-escucho que le llamaban. Era una voz apagada y cargada de terror, pero la reconoció al instante. El chico miro la puerta abierta y la oscuridad total del recinto. Retrocedió-Saga…-el chico fue por su hermano…_

-¿Escuchaste a Ángelo en el sótano?-Saga asintió, el medico miro sus anotaciones. Según la pesquisa policial… Ángelo había sido hallado en el estudio en estado de Shock.- ¿qué paso luego?

_-Chicos… Ángelo está en el sótano…-el gemelo miro a los otros tres-¿Qué pasa?-Aioria señalo algo que estaba en el suelo. Saga se acercó y miro que era eso.- ¿el rosario de Ángelo?-el chico tomo en sus manos el rosario de madera.-Acabo de escuchar su voz en el sótano…-informo._

_-Chicos… Está en la puerta… La muñeca… está en la puerta…-Todos miraron hacia la puerta, pero ahí no había nada. Kanon tomo el atizador…- la acabo de ver… estaba ahí… -informo Aioria, al borde del colapso nervioso._

_-Vamos a buscar a Ángelo…-informo Kanon, que caminaba con el atizador.-Si esto es una broma pesada de los chicos… juro que lo pagaran._

-En ese momento…-Saga miro al hombre con ojos llorosos- le aseguro que desee que fuera una broma de ellos… Para mis adentros, desee que lo fuera, pero lo que paso luego termino de aterrarme.

-¿qué paso?

_Saga salió pegado detrás de su hermano y Aldebarán tras ellos… Aioria se demoró en salir, tenía mucho miedo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por alcanzarla, esta se cerró de golpe._

_-¡CHICOS!-Corrió a la puerta eh intento abrirla, al ver que no podía comenzó a aporrearla.- ¡CHICOS! NO ME DEJEN ACA…-Grito el adolescente desesperado._

_-AIORIA… ESTA TRABADA…-Informo Aldebarán que envestía la puerta.-APARTATE, QUE VOY A TIRARLA ABAJO._

_-POR FAVOR… ABRAN LA PUERTA-recordaba los gritos de terror de su amigo y como aporreaba la puerta- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA…!_

Que paso luego…

-La puerta se abrió y Aioria ya no estaba… Luego escuchamos el teléfono en la sala.-Saga le miro, para luego cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué paso luego de eso?

-No lo sé…-informo el chico- no lo recuerdo.-Izo le miro atentamente, algo le decía que debía de creer en las palabras de Saga.

-Bueno… te haremos un par de estudios-el chico asintió- son de rutina.

-está bien… estoy a su merced doctor-el chico le dedico una expresión indiferente. Izo se preguntó, cuántas de esas miradas habría tenido que soportar Fudo.

_Habitación 424, Cuarto piso, pabellón C._

Camus se encontraba un tanto sedado, había tenido un episodio la noche anterior. Pero este era por su estado de fobia a que le dejaran la puerta abierta. La enfermera entro a la habitación y observo al chico atentamente. Sintió algo de pena por él, le acomodo la almohada y le aflojo un poco las correas para dejar que la circulación pase. El chico le embozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella sabía muy bien que esa sonrisa no era autentica.

Esa sonrisa se debía a las drogas que corrían por las venas del chico, no porque realmente le agradeciera lo de aflojarle un poco las correas.

-Bueno, Camus…-la chica le sonrió- nos vemos mañana durante mi ronda…-la peli morada abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. Del lado de afuera, la muñeca observaba la situación. Solo a ella su prometido debía de sonreírle… Ah nadie más.

_Estacionamiento del hospital._

Saori, se dirigió hacia su auto. La playa de estacionamiento estaba completamente vacía de personas. Agacho la vista para sacar sus llaves de su cartera. Cuando la levanto. Vio a una muñeca, vestida de novia, sobre el techo de su auto. La cabeza de la muñeca se comenzó a mover hacia ella, la joven dejo caer las llaves.

La chica miro con terror esas cuencas sin ojos, sentía la mirada de esa muñeca sobre ella.

- Il ne peut me sourire. –La chica escucho la voz, pero los labios de la muñeca no se movieron. La joven se dio vuelta y volvió corriendo velozmente al hospital…

Entro a la apresurada, chocando con el vicedirector.

-Niña… ¿pero que pasa que corres?-pregunto el francés, un tanto preocupado. Dado que la joven parecía al borde de la histeria.

-La muñeca… esa muñeca hablo…

_Despacho de Degel. Una hora después._

Saori se había logrado calmar, pero su pulso temblaba. Los tres médicos (Degel, Izo y Fudo), miraban a la asustada enfermera.

-Puedes repetir… lo que "te dijo"

-Il… be o ne peit, o algo así, que lo siguiente era me sourire…

-¿ Il ne peut me sourire?-se atrevió a preguntar Degel en su perfecto francés, la chica asintió.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Izo le miro.

- Él, solo puede sonreírme a mí.-tradujo Degel- ¿alguien te sonrió hoy?-la chica le miro- alguien que no suela sonreírte.

-Sí. Su hijo-la chica le miro- Camus me sonrió cuando fui a verle, por la ronda.-el hombre arqueo una ceja- estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, no me sonrió por que quisiera…

-Puede retirarse, señorita Kido-la enfermera se retiró.

-Pediré las cámaras de seguridad-informo Fudo.

-eso, es trabajo de un policía.

-Solo quiero estar seguro-el chico le miro.- que no tenemos una enfermera que alucina.-se retiró.

-¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu padre?-Izo le observo.

-Le deje un mensaje… supongo que me responderá cuando pueda-El más joven asintió y se retiró.- con lo de esta chica… comienzo a no estar tan seguro, de la locura de los chicos… Si llega a ser cierto, me como mi título…-miro el título colgado de la pared- o mejor mi orgullo, será más fácil de tragar…

_Continuara._


	5. Leyenda y realidad

_Leyenda y realidad._

Saori llego a su apartamento, en plena ciudad. Vivía en el tercer piso de un, no tan moderno, edificio. Dejo la cartera sobre la mesada y se fue a la cocina. Durante el viaje se había convencido, a si misma, que no había visto a la dichosa muñeca. Tomo una jarra y le lleno, de agua, tenía que regar a las plantas.

Salió al pequeño balcón de su modesto apartamento y comenzó a regar las plantas en el borde de la baranda.

-il soul peut sourire à moi-La chica sintió al miedo subirle por la espalda. Se dio vuelta, la muñeca estaba parada en medio de la puerta corrediza. Sintió como si algo la arrastrara hacia abajo, sintió como su espalda ya no hacia apoyo en la baranda.

_Despacho de Degel, al día siguiente._

Degel estaba marcando, desde su celular, el teléfono de la casa de su padre. Cuando Izo y Fudo entran, un poco más a la corrida, a su despacho.

-¿Se puede saber que paso? ¿Qué es esa forma de entrar a mi despacho?

-Se suicidó-informaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Quién?-El hombre ya estaba teniendo, en mente, a su hijo o alguno de los chicos.

-La enfermera… Saori Kido.-Fudo, fue el primero en recobrar la compostura- Se arrojó del balcón de su casa.-Degel abrió los ojos de sobremanera. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- se suicidó…

-Pero…-Degel se quitó los lentes y se refregó el puente de la nariz.- ustedes no estarán relacionando esa muerte con la muñeca… ¿No?-Trato de llamar a toda su cordura, dado que él lo estaba haciendo.

-SSSS…SI-Admitió Fudo- "ve" a la muñeca y se quita la vida… Es algo raro…-Degel dejo los lentes en su escritorio.

-De esto… ninguna palabra a los chicos…-les miro fijamente- principalmente a Kanon… Sé que se llevaba, bien, con ella.

-Si.-respondieron los dos más jóvenes al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse.-los jóvenes así lo hicieron. El teléfono de su despacho sonó- ¿Si?

-Doctor Chasseur… Su padre en la línea 1-informo su secretaria.

-Gracias.-El hombre, antes de pasarse a la línea uno, tomo un poco de aire y lo dejo libre lentamente.- ¿Si?-dijo cuándo activo la línea.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tantas llamadas de golpe?-pregunto tranquilo su padre, aunque esa tranquilidad le sonaba fingida- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Camus?-el miedo se notó en su voz.

-No, no le ha pasado nada… Sigue igual.-informo, su padre también era psiquiatra- está estable.

-mmm… ¿Entonces a que viene que me intentaras localizar?

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta…

-¿Cuál?

-Tu que sabes de la casa… del abuelo…

-¿Dónde vivías?

-Si- Degel se había mudado, la casa seguía siendo de él. Pero Hyoga, y mucho menos su esposa, querían saber algo con esa casa. Habían tenido que mudarse, le habían armado el cuarto a Camus en la nueva casa… Por si un día regresaba.- quiero saber algo, con respecto a cierta cosa que hayo Camus…

-No me digas… que, el viejo, la puso en esa casa…-escucho la voz, de su padre, un tanto alterada.

-¿Qué cosa?-Degel abrió los ojos.- ¿De qué hablas?

-De la maldita muñeca, que apareció el día que tú naciste…-informo su padre.

-¿Qué?-Degel se sentó recto, en su cómodo, sillón- Padre ¿tú qué sabes de la muñeca?

-Solo sé. Que apareció, de golpe, en la entrada de la casa.-Informo su padre, algo le decía que mentía.

-Padre, Camus encontró esa muñeca en el sótano. Ahora, TU NIETO, está internado en un hospital preso de la más grande locura…-Paro para tomar un poco de aire- ¿Puedes ser sincero?

-Me creerás loco, como yo creía a tu abuelo, si te cuento la historia de Leticia.-escucho como su padre emitía un bufido, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Leticia? ¿Así se llama la muñeca?

-No, Leticia Moruas era una mujer.-informo el hombre.- Sé que es estúpido pedirlo. Ahora sé lo que sentía tu abuelo, cuando me lo conto.

-¿Me puedes decir que tiene que ver, Leticia Moruas, con la muñeca?-el hombre anoto el nombre.

-Ella la fabrico y se la obsequio al, primer, hijo varón de Albert Dollec…

-Y que…

-Me dejas continuar ¿o me estarás interrumpiendo siempre?

-Perdona.

-Bueno… Albert Dollec, es un antepasado de tu madre. Él _se iba a casar_ con Leticia Mouras.

-No me digas.-Degel se masajeo el puente de la nariz- que Leticia se murió y el alma de ella radica en la muñeca.-eso sin duda le sonaba muy descabellado.

-No, eso no es el asunto que rodea a la muñeca. Además te dije que ella _se la obsequio, al_ _primer hijo varón_ de Albert.

-Tiene razón.-En su hoja anoto lo del primer hijo varón. Él era el primer varón, luego de casi 15 generaciones de solo mujeres, en la familia de su madre.- continua…

-En la época de la inquisición, Leticia Mouras se iba a casar con Alber Dollec. Pero ella fue acusada de brujería. No sé muy bien cómo fue la cosa. Según tu abuelo: ella mato, por medio de las artes negras, a una joven que se atrevió a sonreírle a Albert.

-¿Qué?-Degel dejo de mover el lápiz que tenía en sus manos.- ¿la enveneno o qué?-lo de la muerte de la joven le provoco un escalofrió.

-No está muy claro como lo hizo. Solo se sabe que, al parecer, Albert tenía cierta tendencia a sonreírle a la chica.

-Eran amantes.

-Eso parece y según parece, la chica era de una clase mayor que Leticia.-Degel soltó un pequeño suspiro- el asunto viene, a que cuando Leticia fue acusada de brujería. Albert también la considero una bruja e, incluso, intento entregarla.

-Continua.

-Al parecer Leticia escapo y no pudieron atraparla. A los pocos meses, Albert, contrajo matrimonio con otra joven de alta alcurnia.

-¿Eso desato la ira de Leticia?

-Si, por que según parece… La familia de Albert le entrego, a la joven, el vestido de novia que utilizaría Leticia.-Al escuchar eso el psiquiatra se tensó- El vestido había sido confeccionado por la misma Leticia y al parecer era un vestido de diseño exquisito.

-Y supongo que no querían malgastar… ese vestido

-Correcto-informo su padre, escucho que tosía un poco.- Leticia volvió a aparecer cuando el hijo de Albert tenía 10 años…-informo.-ahí fue cuando le entrego la muñeca dentro de una caja de madera…

-Camus la encontró dentro de una caja de cartón-informo Degel.

-Pues ese habrá sido tu abuelo.-informo el hombre- supongo que jamás supuso que te irías a hacer un doctorado a Grecia y que te quedarías a vivir ahí.

-Supongo… -soltó un bufido- Continúa

-Al parecer, la muñeca, tiene la cara de Leticia-informo el hombre- por eso cuando Albert la vio por primera vez, la reconoció… y reconoció el vestido.

-¿Qué hizo con la muñeca?

-La volvió a encerrar en la caja de madera… Pero la muñeca, siempre volvía a aparecer en el cuarto de su hijo-informo el hombre.- al poco tiempo el hijo de Albert comenzó a mostrarse histérico cuando veía la muñeca, decía que esta le hablaba y le seguía…-Degel se incomodó al escuchar esas palabras- que le decía que: tenía que casarse con ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-Degel recordó el cartel escrito con sangre.- ¿qué paso?

-El chico apareció en su habitación un día, parecía vivo, pero estaba en coma… La muñeca estaba a su lado…-Degel sintió que la sangre se le helaba- el mismo día vieron a Leticia, riéndose frente a la casa de Albert… Ahí la atraparon y la enjuiciaron como una bruja…

-Era una.-susurro Degel- ¿qué paso con el chico…?

-No se sabe bien que hizo Albert… Salvo a su hijo, pero murió. –La respiración de Degel, hacia hasta lo imposible para volver a la normalidad.- el hijo de este encerró a la muñeca en la caja de madera en la que había venido y la tiro a un rio… O, eso, le habían contado a tu abuelo…

-¿Cómo apareció la muñeca?

-Apareció en la puerta de la casa-informo su padre- Recuerdo que volvíamos con tu madre, luego de que nacieras, y la vimos sentada en la escalera…

-¿Tenía algo en la cara?-Degel aferro con fuerza uno de los apoya brazos.

-Sí, estaba rota…-escucho como su padre guardaba unos minutos de silencio, para recordar ese momento- hasta incluso diría que parecía recientemente salida del lavado…-escucho que soltaba un suspiro- Me acuerdo que, cuando la toque, la sentía algo húmeda… Pero supuse que era porque había estado lloviendo.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Yo nada, tu abuelo la tomo y la tiro al bote de la basura… Pero…

-¿Pero?-Degel se sentía tensar.

-A la noche, la encontramos sentada junto a ti en la cuna.-Degel sintió, como toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Estaba mortalmente pálido- ahí tu abuelo la saco de la cuna y la metió en una bolsa… -su padre hizo varios minutos de silencio.- luego salió casi corriendo de la casa y desapareció por casi un mes…

-Trajo a la muñeca a Grecia…-se aventuró a confirmar.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices si.-informo su padre- tu abuelo había comprado la casa, de Grecia, como casa de veraneo… Pero nos prohibió a toda la familia ir a ella.-se volvió a producir el torturante silencio- Esa muñeca ¿estaba esa noche?

-Si-informo Degel- y los pocos que hablan, hablan de ella…

-Tienes que deshacerte de esa muñeca- escucho la voz, preocupada, de su padre- si lo que tu abuelo me conto, es cierto. Esa muñeca ira tras Camus… y no parara hasta robarle el alma…-Escucho la respiración agitada de su progenitor… ¿O acaso era la suya propia?- Degel, no sé qué hizo Albert, para liberar a su hijo… Pero no puedes dejar que esa muñeca se acerque a Camus.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiere el alma de Camus?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-Según lo que me conto, tu abuelo, Leticia dijo que la muñeca no pararía. Hasta que, eternamente, le perteneciera el alma… de la persona que había jurado que la amaba…

-¿Se refiere a Albert?

-Albert se había casado-informo su padre- por lo tanto fue por el primer hijo varón de él…

-Luego de eso… no hubo hijos varones…-sentencio Degel- hasta que nací yo.

-Y ahora nacieron Camus y Hyoga…-susurro su padre- si Camus nacía mujer, inevitablemente, hubiera ido por Hyoga.

-Trata de averiguar, que fue lo que hizo Albert…

-Sí, claro. Sabes-comenzó con un tono irónico- tengo una maquinita del tiempo y puedo trasladarme al pasado para saber que hizo.

-Padre, estamos hablando de algo que tal vez sea cierto…-informo Degel, que rogaba para sus adentros que todo lo escuchado sea una mentira.- y si es cierto… no quiero que mi hijo muera.

-Lo se… ¿te crees que para mí es fácil?

-No…-Degel cerró los ojos, para abrirlos de golpe- crees que esa muñeca haya…

-¿Matado para recuperarse de los daños?-pregunto su padre… Degel guardo silencio- según otra parte de la historia.- soltó un suspiro- en un momento, el hijo de Albert dejo sin un brazo a la muñeca… Al poco tiempo la amiga, del niño, apareció desangrada y le faltaba el mismo brazo…-Degel sintió nuevamente a su sangre helarse- ¿ah matado?

-Si… creo que si…-informo con un susurro.- le quito los ojos a un amigo de mi hijo y le desfiguro la cara a otro…-informo en el mismo tono.

-Espero. Que el resto de los amigos, cercanos, de Camus.-comenzó el hombre- no estén en donde ella los pueda agarrar o que alguien se muestre afectuoso con él…

-¿Por qué?-Degel se tensó.- ¿crees que intente matar a los amigos de mi hijo?-recordó que Camus, Ángelo y Shura habían sufrido ataques de histeria. Casi simultáneos, entre cada uno solo había unos minutos de diferencia…

-Mato a todas las niñas, y mujeres, que le sonreían a al niño… -informo su padre- no se toda la historia… me la acuerdo por partes.

-Gracias papá-el hombre cerro los ojos- gracias por decírmelo…-el hombre colgó. Apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se pasó las manos por el cabello.- ¿qué hago? Si esa mierda es real

_Continuara._


	6. Confusión

**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**

_**ACLARACION!:**_

_Bueno… no sé cómo empezar a explicar esto xD… Pues resulta ser que apareció en Mendoza (República Argentina) una muñeca "diabólica" con características similares a la muñeca de la historia D;… Con lo de característica similar, me refiero a que la muñeca resulto dañada en su rostro. Lo que le produjo una cortada en una de las mejillas, al igual que la muñeca de la historia. Aviso, que no sabía de la existencia de dicha muñeca. Incluso la historia es Anterior a la publicación del artículo…_

* * *

_**Ahora si… el capítulo léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_Confusión._

_Habitación 309, tercer piso, pabellón D._

Ya había pasado un mes, un mes de completa tranquilidad. Los médicos no se pudieron explicar, como era que Kanon se enteró de la muerte de su enfermera. Pero, por suerte el chico no sabía que había "causado" la muerte. Shura se terminaba de cambiar de ropa, se había puesto justo debajo de la cámara de seguridad… Le habían dado un alta transitoria, tendría que seguir con el tratamiento. Pero podría estar en su casa, lo que era para él un alivio total. Se terminó de poner los pantalones y se acercó a la cama. Tomo sus zapatillas y se las calzo. Miro a la cámara de seguridad y saludo a esta. La cámara se movió.

-Sin ofender… Pero ojala, no tenga que volver a esta habitación…-informo mientras se terminaba de calzar. Como respuesta, la cámara se movió varias veces- Que tengan buen día…-dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Shun, el enfermero, le esperaba fuera.- listo… para irme.

-Perfecto-el joven le sonrió y le indico que le siguiera.- me alegro que te dieran un alta transitoria…

-No estoy loco, no tienen por qué retenerme…-informo Shura, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

_Sector de consultorios._

-Sísifo…-Saga hizo una pequeña mueca y miro a su enfermero…- dos cosas: tengo que ir al baño… y puedo caminar… -el hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya te dije, que lo de la silla de ruedas, no es negociable… Son órdenes de arriba.-el chico hizo un bufido- ven… ahí tienes el baño-informo indicando los sanitarios.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar tras de mi…-informo Saga, mientras ingresaba por la puerta gris. El enfermero soltó una risita.

-Está bien… espero fuera-informo el jovial enfermero, mientras montaba guardia en la puerta.

-Sísifo-Una doctora se acercó- ven… necesitamos ayuda con un esquizofrénico.-el enfermero miro sobre la puerta y fue tras la doctora. Al poco tiempo, otro enfermero llego con otro chico de cabellos azules.

-¿Me dejas ir al baño?

-Ya vamos tarde…-trato de retenerle el joven.

-Solo son unos minutos-gruño Kanon, mientras se bajaba de la silla y se metía al baño.

-Dios… me pregunto si a la anterior le hacía lo mismo.-el joven hizo cara de fastidio. EL chico le hacia todas, el poco aprecio era mutuo.

_Baño._

Dos pares de jade se encontraron, se escrutaban mutuamente. No creyendo lo que apreciaban sus pupilas. En menos de un parpadeo estaban abrazados. Kanon, sintió las lágrimas de Saga mojarle el hombro… El otro sintió lo mismo. Las lágrimas, caían de los ojos de ambos… Hacia un año que no se podían ver frente a frente. Kanon abrazo con fuerza a Saga, no quería soltarlo.

-Honestamente… nosotros tenemos cada lugar para los encuentros-bromeo Kanon, mientras tomaba el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos.- no puedo creer que te tenga en frente…

-Kanon…-Saga abrazo a su hermano y deposito su cabeza debajo del mentón de este.- no sabes… cuanto te eh extrañado…

-Lo mismo… juro que mis labios quieren decir lo mismo…-informo Kanon, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Saga.- oye…

-¿Qué?-el otro le miro.

-Entre al baño por una razón.-sonrió sardónico, por lo cual Saga tuvo que ahogar la risa. Su hermano entro a uno de los cubículos. Al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta.

-Kanon… llegas tarde para el encefalograma…-el enfermero le tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras.

-Pero…-comenzó el chico, miro sobre su hombro y su hermano le hizo gesto de guardar silencio. Entendió el chiste y le guiño el ojo antes de salir.

_Pasillo._

-Dale… que la doctora nos mata…-informo el enfermero, que un poco más llevaba volando a "Kanon" a su cita. Sísifo se acercó al baño, ya habían solucionado el problema con el muchacho. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el gemelo lavándose las manos.

-Saga…-Kanon miro sobre su hombro- vamos… Que ya te llevo a tu cuarto.

-Está bien…-Miro el nombre de la identificación. Salió fuera del baño y se sentó, a regañadientes, en la silla.

-Vamos… que en un rato te sirven la merienda…-Kanon asintió- si te pones a quejar de la silla de ruedas, de nuevo, hago que te den él te sin azúcar.-Kanon arqueo una ceja y asintió. Sisifo solto una pequeña risa... no le haria esa "maldad" al chico. Saga le caia simpatico.

-Me porto bien…-informo el joven, mientras movía la pulsera con su identificación. "Kanon Yaco Yeminis" sonrió disimuladamente. Menudo lio tendrían, él y Saga, cuando descubrieran que cambiaron de lugares.

_Habitación 308, tercer piso, pabellón E._

-Bueno…-Izo guardo la pluma en su bolsillo- has mejorado mucho…-informo mientras Aldebarán se recostaba en la cama.- ya grandote… antes que te des cuenta te estoy dando el alta…-le palmeo el hombro y salió de la habitación.

-No quiero…-murmuro Aldebarán- si salgo… ella puede aparecer.

_Habitación 424, Cuarto piso, pabellón C_

Camus estaba acostado de lado, mirando la ventana. Para su alivio, no había ramas ni árbol ni nada frente a esta. Se acomodó la manta, era sin duda un día muy bello fuera de esa habitación. Pero él no quería salir, escucho como abrían la puerta. ¿No es muy temprano para los medicamentos? Escucho a esa persona acercarse a la cama y como se sentaba en esta. Camus solto un pequeño gruñido, estaba tranquilo y no quería ser molestado. Sintió una mano proporcionarle unas suaves caricias en el cabello. El tacto de esa mano, solo podría ser de una persona. Se levantó de golpe y miro a la persona que se había sentado en la cama, para luego abrazarle con fuerza.

-Papá.-murmuro el joven, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Ya Camus…-su padre le acaricio con cuidado el cabello- ya…-Camus aferro con fuerza la bata blanca. – el director está de vacaciones… por lo tanto podré venir a verte…

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Camus, mientras se dejaba mimar por su padre. - ¿Hyoga? ¿Cómo están?

-Están bien. En… la nueva casa-informo Degel- con Hyoga…-el chico asintió.- ¿ya estas tranquilo?-el chico asintió.- Hijo… escucha…

-Shura… desapareció en el cuarto de Hyoga… Al igual que Milo… Escuche a alguien agitar mis llaves en el garaje y la voz de Shura llamándome… Fui ahí y vi la puerta trasera, del auto de mamá, abierta… Cuando me asome estaba la muñeca sentada.-informo el chico, para luego mirar a su padre a los ojos- cuando desperté… Milo y Aioria estaban muertos… Papá… no sé qué les paso a los chicos… Yo desperté junto al auto, estaba en el suelo… y vi a la muñeca con el cartel… Yo no lo hice…-de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas…- yo no lo hice… Yo no les hice daño a los chicos…

-Ya Camus…-su padre le limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, por suerte había agarrado a Camus en un buen día.- calma… ¿Quieres ir a caminar al parque?-el chico negó con la cabeza.- estarás conmigo… No te pasara nada…-informo su padre, tenía que hacer que Camus saliera un poco de la habitación y respirara aire fresco- ven… ¿Confías en mí?-el chico asintió, aun con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su padre.-vamos… saldrás un poco… y te dejare llamar a tu madre.-le susurró al oído, para que nadie más escuchara. Camus le miro, con ojos soñadores, esa propuesta le había gustado… Como respuesta Degel sonrió e hizo que su hijo le siguiera a la puerta.

_Hall de entrada._

-SHURA-Su madre le abrazo con fuerza, para luego llenarle la cara de besos.-dios, mi Shura, gracias por devolverme a mi Shura.

-Ya… Mime. Lo vas a ahogar.-informo el padre del chico. Cuando la mujer le soltó, fue él el que abrazo a su único hijo.

-Hasta luego… Shura -Shun le despidió con la mano y volvió a atravesar las rejas de seguridad. Tenía orden de escoltar a Shura hasta la entrada y dejarlo con sus padres.

-Adiós… Shun-Sus padres le miraron- el enfermero de guardia diurna.

-Ah… -dijeron los dos al unísono.

_Habitación 123, Planta baja, pabellón D._

-Bueno… aquí te quedas-informo Sísifo, mientras le abría la puerta al chico.- en un rato te traigo la merienda… Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde estamos los enfermeros.-informo el rubio, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Kanon se sorprendió que no le cerrara la puerta y mucho menos que le dejara sin llave.

-Este hijo de mi madre-murmuro mientras se acostaba en la cama de su hermano- está en planta baja… y yo estoy en una sala de media seguridad sin visitas...-Lo pensó un poco y decidió salir a dar un paseo. No le combenia que le descubrieran, estando en el cuarto de su gemelo.

_Habitación 254, segundo piso, pabellón E._

-Saga Josep Yeminis.-el enfermero miro al chico, quien sonrió con disimulo.- ahora entiendo por qué tan callado.

-Tú no me ibas a creer…-comento el joven tranquilo.- 123, pabellón D.-informo mientras salía de la habitación.- ¿vienes?

-Juro… que el otro me las paga.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

_Sala de Cámaras. Pabellón E  
_

En la sala de cámaras, de ese pabellón, los guardias daban la noticia mientras ahogaban la risa.

-Se tardaron-dijo uno- yo sabía que algún idiota les iba a confundir… Menos mal, que no son agresivos.

_Jardines internos._

Camus caminaba pegado a su padre, este le tenía rodeado con un brazo. Su progenitor se había quitado la bata y se la había puesto a su hijo, para que no tuviera tanto frio. Fue un detalle que no había pensado, pero su bata servía para estar de paso…

-¿Calmado?-el chico asintió- bien… -Miro hacia un costado, le pareció ver algo.- ¿tienes frio?

-Algo…

-Vamos a dentro…-no creo que haya sido lo que creo, pensó para si.

-Sí, papá-informo el joven, completamente ajeno a lo que había visto su padre.

* * *

La muñeca vio desaparecer a padre e hijo, tras una puerta de vidrio que daba acceso a las instalaciones del edificio. Su prometido, había salido de esa pequeña "jaula" en la que estaba confinado. La muñeca dejo la banca donde estaba sentada, uno de los chicos había dejado la seguridad de ese edificio… Tendría que ir a verle.

_Habitación 123, Planta baja, pabellón D._

-Uno… ya en su habitación-Sísifo se rasco en la nuca- pero nos sigue faltando un gemelo.-Saga se sentó en su cama, pero no dijo nada al respecto-Saga… ten en cuenta que les va a pesar un castigo.

-No es nuestra culpa, que nos confundieran-informo el muchacho. Los dos enfermeros le miraron, uno (el de su hermano) le dedico una mirada asesina y Sisifo un tanto divertido.

-Vamos a buscar el muchacho…-informo Sísifo llevándose a su camarada.- tiene que estar en esta área.-Saga se quedó, sentado, en su cama.

-qué pena, que no vaya a poder ver a Kanon de nuevo-dijo mientras se recostaba, la puerta de su cuarto de abrió y su gemelo entro.

-Joder… pensé que tendría que seguir escondido.-informo el chico, Saga sonrió y se hizo a un lado invitándole a subir a la cama... Su hermano no se hizo el rogar y se sentó junto a su gemelo.- vaya… que nos metimos en un buen lio.-murmuro, mientras Saga recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.-oye… no soy almohada…

-Pero tu respiración me adormece.-informo el otro, su hermano comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. No paso mucho hasta que ambos terminaron dormidos.

* * *

Izo entro a la habitación de Saga y se encontró al par de gemelos. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro. Al parecer, se habían salido con la suya. Miro atentamente a los hermanos, Kanon por la travesura no había sido medicado en todo el día… Y parecía estar sumamente tranquilo, vio venir a Sísifo. El enfermero, vio a los chicos dormir e interrogo al doctor con la mirada.

-Déjalos, juntos-informo, mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta- ahora hablaremos con Fudo y Degel.-el hombre asintió y se fue con el médico. Realmente el cuadro, de los hermanos dormidos, habia conmovido a medico y enfermero.

_Casa de Shura._

El chico se encontró con una modesta fiesta familiar, le habían ido a esperar a su casa y le dieron una pequeña bienvenida. El chico se dejó mimar por sus padres y familiares. Luego de tanto, decidió subir a su habitación…

_Habitación de Shura._

El chico abrió la puerta y recorrió su habitación con la mirada. Todo estaba en orden, todo menos…

-NO…-El chico retrocedió aterrado, parada junto a su cama estaba la maldita muñeca. Sentía la mirada de esta sobre él. Su madre había abierto la ventana de su cuarto para que este se ventilara, la muñeca había entrado por ahí. –PAPÁ-El grito del chico, alerto a sus familiares en planta baja.

-¡SHURA!-Su padre subió corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con el pasillo Shura gritaba… Y no era para menos-PIDAN UNA AMBULANCIA.-El hombre se acercó corriendo a su hijo y se quitó la quito la camisa- Shura… ¿Por qué te cortaste? HIJO… QUE HICISTE…-Apoyo la camisa e hizo presión en la cortada del rostro de su hijo. Miro a los alrededores, Shura no tenía con que cortarse.

-ESTABA AHÍ…-Decía el chico, con varias cortadas en el rostro… La muñeca había elegido el rostro de Shura… De no ser porque el chico había gritado y no habría entrado al cuarto… Tal vez, sus familiares jamás hubieran intervenido a tiempo y hubiera muerto desangrado.

-¿Quién?-su padre mantenía las heridas, tapadas con su camisa. No podía ser que heridas no tan grabes, sangraran tanto.

-¡LA MUÑECA!-Su padre le miro alarmado e hizo presión en las heridas. El hombre miro sobre su hombro, puso las manos de su hijo sobre la ensangrentada camisa. Entro a la habitación de su hijo y abrió los ojos espantado. Sobre el alfeizar de la ventana estaba sentada la muñeca, el padre de Shura había escuchado de esa muñeca. Se movió presuroso y empujo la muñeca por la ventana, para luego cerrarla con violencia. Fue corriendo a donde estaba su hijo, las heridas de su hijo no paraban de sangrar. Tomo a Shura en brazos y comenzó a bajar corriendo las escaleras con el chico en brazos. Shura seguía llorando de dolor y miedo… Su padre estaba confundido, no entendía… Su mente se negaba a comprender lo que había visto y estaba pasando con su hijo. Su suegro abrió la puerta y entre los dos se llevaron al chico al hospital más cercano…

* * *

La muñeca miro todo, desde el tejado de la casa. Los rasguños y quiebres de su rostro ya no estaban… Ahora esos desperfectos los tenía Shura, había elegido la belleza de la tersa piel del español. Miro su muñeca, esta había resultado dañada. El padre de ese chico, le había lastimado cuando la arrojo por la ventana. Tendría que reponer esa articulación rota, cuando terminara de hacer lo que tenía que hacer con Shura… o tal vez podría ir a ver a su novio y mostrarle su bello rostro restaurado….

_Continuara._


End file.
